Lilith's Adventures in Skyrim
by SeerOfBlood
Summary: "I must say, I didn't quite expect to be confronted with dragons, undead, angry wildlife and bandits when I came to Skyrim." This is the story of Lilith's journey through the beautiful land of Skyrim. She doesn't quite know why all these things are happening to HER, of all people, but it's fun, so who cares! I own nothing but the character Lilith.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well hello there. *wink* This is the first fanfiction I have ever written, so there is an extremely high chance of it being absolute poop. But hey, it's worth trying. I'm gonna rate this as high as possible because I don't know what I might add into the story, so things could get kinda NSFW. Constructive criticism would be very much appreciated, I'd like to try and make this at least slightly enjoyable XD And yes. I know I skipped the carriage ride thingy. And yes. I know I changed a lot of the dialog. I dislike sticking to the game dialog because it is repetitive and boring, and this way I can make the story my own and I don't know about you guys, but I find the beginning of the game to be extremely boring. Also the part with the keep. BOOOORING. So yeah, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter 1: Damn it all.**

"And who are you?"

"I don't suppose my name really matters. I'm about to be executed for nothing, anyway."

"… We don't have any Bretons on the list, Captain."

"Forget the list. She goes to the block."

"I'm sorry. We'll be sure to send your remains back to High Rock. Follow the Captain, prisoner."

I just had to walk into Skyrim at the wrong bloody moment.

I got captured by a bunch of half-wit soldiers who think I'm part of some idiotic rebellion, then carted off to some town named Helgen to be executed. What fun. An old man began talking to one of the men that came here on the same wagon as me, the one with the gag. Something about a restoring peace? I wasn't really listening.

There was a strange noise just then. Like a roar, but it was distant, and seemed strangely familiar.

"What was that?"

"It's nothing. Carry on."

I sighed as a as things resumed and a priestess began blathering. What a shame. I was looking forward to exploring around Skyrim. It seemed rather nice from what I had heard.

A Nord man yelled at the priestess to be quiet and walked towards the block.

"My ancestors are smiling at me, Imperials. Can you say the same?"

Chop.

Ugh.

A degrading death for a brave man.

"You Imperial bastards!"

"Justice!"

"Death to the Stormcloaks!"

These people need to learn how to be nice. Gosh.

"Next, the Breton!"

Another roar.

The people around me seemed more confused than before. Usually, I would have taken the opportunity to run, but someone already tried.

They didn't get very far.

"…I _said _next prisoner!"

"To the block prisoner, nice and easy."

I looked to the sky as I walked slowly towards the block and was pushed to the ground. Maybe it was a storm. Either way, it didn't matter. Ugh, disgusting. They could have at least removed the Nord's head before putting me here. I turned my head.

Something flew out from behind the mountains.

It roared.

My heart stopped.

"What in Oblivion is that?!"

"Sentries, what do you see?"

It couldn't be.

"DRAGON!"

It was.

The thing opened its jaws and let forth a horrible noise. Pain exploded in my head from the volume. The sky turned a murky colour, the clouds swirled and fire rained upon the town. Everything sounded muffled, but I could just about hear someone telling me to get up. I staggered to my feet and followed another of the men who was in the wagon with me into a tower near by. I fell to my knees and gasped for air. People everywhere were injured. I already passed a few corpses on my way to the tower. I shakily stood up again. The pain in my head had subsided enough for me to think properly. I looked around and found the gagged man in the tower with us, only he wasn't gagged, and was talking to the other man.

"-could the legends be true?!"

"Legends don't burn down villages."

Wise. However, I wasn't too keen on staying around to hear this guy anymore. There was a set of stairs near by, I bolted up them, towards another man, just to see the dragons head smashed through the wall and burn the poor man to ashes. The heat was unbearable. Yet I was unscathed. The dragon turned its head and looked at me.

"Yol…" I breathed the word out without thinking and the dragon seemed to grin.

_**Dovahkiin.**_

It said my name. But, that wasn't my name! That wasn't even in a language I spoke! The thing flew off again and one of the men came up the stairs. I was too mesmerised to pay attention to him, but I could see a house from the hole made by the dragon and part of the floor was showing. I walked towards said hole and measured the distance as well as I could. I moved back, ran forwards, then jumped. I landed on my side, and definitely cracked a rib or two.

"Damn!" I yelled as my side burned. There was a bloody _dragon_ flying around right now, my ribs could wait. I scrambled towards a gap in the flooring and tumbled down to ground level. I ran out, right into the soldier that asked for my name.

"What's happening?!" I screamed at him. He looked at me in shock and after spluttering a bit, he grabbed my shoulder and dragged me along with him.

"I don't know, prisoner, but stick close to me and you'll be fine."

I went along with him without objection. He may have tried to execute me, but he might give me more time to live. We ran down a small path between a house and a wall, which the dragon then landed on, I was shoved against the wall and I watched as fire erupted from the beasts mouth. It flew away, and the force of the wind from its wings nearly knocked me over. The soldier pulled me along to near what looked like a keep. The man from before appeared and began arguing with the soldier. I looked around, deciding that the soldier wasn't the best person to be with now, considering my 'prisoner' status, I ran towards the other man and together, we entered the keep.

"My name is Ralof. What's yours?" Ralof pulled out a dagger and cut the ropes around my wrists.

"Lilith. Pleased to meet you." I rubbed my wrists and sighed deeply.

"Nice to meet you too. Shame the circumstances are so grim." He handed me some armour he had pulled off of a nearby corpse. "You're going to need this." I gladly accepted it and began putting it on. I found a war axe and held it with my right hand. I preferred ranged weapons, but this would have to do. Concentrating, I summoned the Flames spell to my left hand, and nodded to Ralof. I saw shadows on the wall of a corridor on the other side of a locked door, and voices soon followed them. Ralof and I ducked out of sight and waited for the people to come through.

As the door opened, I let a stream or flames loose on the Captain that had attempted to decide my fate, she screamed and reached for her sword, but her hand was unable to grasp it as I hacked at her shoulder with the war axe. Ralof had finished with her companion, and quickly finished the woman off for me. We turned and began travelling down the corridor they came from, and through the keep.

I stumbled out of the cave with Ralof and immediately collapsed onto the floor. Ralof followed and flopped down next to me.

"I think we're all that made it out." He leant back against a rock and wiped the sweat from his brow. The dragon flew over us, and for a moment I thought that entire ordeal was for nothing. However, it continued flying, and disappeared into the distance.

"You know, the place I'm from, Riverwood, is near here. You could travel there with me. My sister would be glad to help you out." I looked at the sky, considering what he had said.

"That's a very kind offer, Ralof, but I don't want to bother you anymore than I already have. You have my thanks for getting me out of the chaos in that village, and I will be sure to visit you and your sister another time, but I cam to Skyrim to explore, and I plan to do so. Again, thank you. I'll see you soon, hopefully." I smiled and stood up, decided on a direction and began walking.

Hopefully this blasted country was worth the trouble it had caused so far.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: What.**

After a couple of weeks of travelling along roads and doing odd jobs for people whenever I came across a town, I had racked up a nice sum of around three thousand gold. What I had seen of Skyrim so far was just as good as I had hoped. While the weather was extremely cold, the beauty of the land made up for it entirely. I found myself falling ever so slightly in love with the country. I had learnt quite a bit about it too.

There were nine holds, each governed by a Jarl. In the far West there was The Reach, which sounded rather dangerous from all the tales of crazed, cannibalistic Daedra worshippers I had heard.

To the North-East of The Reach was Haafingar, I hadn't been there yet, but it was definitely on my to-do list. I had seen paintings of the city of Solitude when I was in Cyrodiil and it looked absolutely breath taking.

In the South-West part of Skyrim was Falkreath hold. The capital of this hold was also named Falkreath. I had seen a small chunk of this hold, and it looked much less like the rest of Skyrim. There was little snow, and it seemed to have more wildlife in it.

North of Falkreath and East of The Reach was Hjaalmarch. I heard tales of monsters in the swamps, and a city crawling with vampires and sorcerers. I had to visit there, if only to dispel the rumours.

East of Hjaalmarch, and pretty much in the centre of the country, was Whiterun Hold (another hold with the same name as its capital). So far, this was the one I had seen the most of. It seemed to consist mainly of large, grassy plains with the occasional farm or settlement. The city of Whiterun was rather impressive.

In the Far East of Skyrim was Eastmarch. Apparently a very cold place, and home to even colder people. I had yet to find out more about it.

In the North-East of Skyrim was Winterhold hold (yet another hold with the same name as its capital). Always covered in snow and home to the College of Winterhold, a mage school of sorts. Not a particularly interesting place, but worth exploring anyway.

West of Winterhold was The Pale. Very similar to Winterhold, but with a few more trees, and more people. Its capital was a small city by the name of Dawnstar.

And last, but certainly not least, was The Rift, which was located in the South-East of Skyrim. It was my favourite hold so far. The trees were the most beautiful colours, and it wasn't as cold. The capital, Riften, was where I was currently headed. I had heard it was a corrupted city, with a Thieves Guild lurking below it. Regardless of that, I wanted to see it. So there I was headed.

I had a good set of leather amour that I had bought in Whiterun with some of the money I earned, a hunting bow and some iron arrows, a good supply of food, and a bedroll strapped to my back. I had just come from Ivarstead, a small town at the bottom of a huge mountain known as the Throat of The World. I was about halfway between Ivarstead and Riften by the time it got dark, so I found an area to lay out my bedroll, and settled down to eat. I was halfway through some bread and cheese when a rabbit scampered across my things and into the trees. I watched it until it disappeared from my sight, then turned back to find a fox growling at me from a little way away. I had killed a few wolves a little while back, when they decided to try to eat me, but I did have some help from a wandering Khajiit caravan, and my bow was currently out of my reach. I swallowed the bread in my mouth and slowly leant over to reach my bow.

Before I had the chance to grab it, the fox stopped growling and quickly ran away, as if it had suddenly decided not to attack. I sighed and grabbed my bow anyway. I was sure foxes weren't aggressive. Oh well. I buried myself in my bedroll, with my armour still on (uncomfortable, but safe-ish) and checked to be sure my bag was securely stuck between my legs. I didn't want it stolen. After a little while of watching the stars, and the beautiful lights that Skyrim's sky lit up with at night, I fell asleep.

I woke up feeling stiff, and only slightly rested, but at least nothing had tried to chew on me. I scrambled out of my bedroll, packed it up, stretched a little and set out again. It was still slightly dark, but light enough to see. I had my bow in my hand, in case any more animals should decide to attack me. I knew there were aggressive animals, but every other fox I saw ran away before I could get to it. How strange.  
I was beginning to get tired of walking, when I heard the sound or horses hooves hitting the stone path beneath my feet. I turned around a saw a carriage not too far away. The driver slowed it down as it got close to me.

"Need a ride? I'm headed to Riften. Since we're almost there anyways, I won't charge you full price."

"That would be wonderful, thank you so much." I had to hold in my happiness as I climbed into the back of the carriage with a bunch of crates and boxes. I paid the man ten septims for the journey and munched on an apple while I waited.

It didn't take long to get to the Riften stables. I hopped off, thanked the driver, and walked towards the large gates. A guard stopped me before I could get in though, demanding a fee for the privilege of entering the city or something. I just stared the boy the down until he gave up and let me in anyway.

The first thing I saw was how grey the city was. There was a lot of vegetation inside the city but it looked neglected. The city looked as if it was upset. It seemed to be rather busy as I wandered into the market. Riften was wonderfully built. The city had a circular canal, which surrounded the market. The buildings were gorgeous and despite the depressing vibe the city gave off, I loved it. It was beautiful. I took to milling around and talking to a few citizens. I bought some more food from a lovely woman named Marise, and a steel dagger from a rather rude woman named Grelka. I was looking through the jewellery another merchant was selling when I realised how dark it had gotten already. I quickly bought a silver amethyst ring and went to find an inn. The Bee and Barb was right next to the market, and was warm and cosy inside. The owners were two Argonians. The bartender Keerava gave me a room, and I went to put my things in it. I changed into a dress I had bought in Whiterun and came downstairs again, to see if I could talk to some people and find out more about Riften. As I entered the main room I heard a man talking about the Goddess Mara and love. He was dressed like a priest. He seemed like the most friendly person in the room, so he was the first I decided to talk to. He smiled at me as I approached, and I instantly felt comfortable.

"Hello, would you mind telling me a little about Riften? I just arrived and I'm rather curious." I smiled back at him.

"Of course, what would you like to know?"

We spent a good deal of time discussing Riften's history, and the rumours of the thieves guild in the sewers. He also sold me an Amulet of Mara, which shows possible spouses that you are single. I didn't plan to wear it any time soon, but it was pretty, and it might come in handy one day.  
As it got later and later, the priest, Maramal, went back to the Temple of Mara. I made a mental note to visit it during my stay here, and went up to bed.

I awoke feeling far more rested than I had the day before. I found a washbasin, and after cleaning myself, I pulled on another dress, and went back downstairs. I bought some fruit, bread and water from Keerava and ate breakfast. I counted out my money, and worked out that I had almost a thousand left. I should have had more. Maybe the rumours were true.

I sighed and stood up, walking over to the door that led to the market. A man stopped me before I could leave.

"Well hello there. You look like you could use a hand. Trust me, with a master of magic at your side, you'll have nothing to worry about." I walked over and stood in front of the man.

"…How much?" Maybe he could be helpful. I didn't have much money left, though.

"500 septims." I had to admit, for a mercenary, that wasn't exactly expensive, but I had to conserve my money before I could start earning more.

"Sorry, but no thanks. I'll be fine." I patted the dagger that was strapped to my side and began to walk away.

"Why settle for just stabbing your foes when you can roast them alive in a gout of arcane fire?"

Well.

I couldn't exactly say no to _that_.

**A/N: This chapter was pretty rushed, I'll edit it when I next have some time, sorry!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok, I forgot this existed. Sorry XD I'll update more now. I'll probably write a bunch of chapters in one day and then add them every couple of days or something. Or I'll just stick em all up at the same time. We'll see :3**

"I hate you. Just so you know."

"What? Why?"

"You made me waste most of my money on you."

"You _chose _to hire me." Marcurio leant on the wall of the Temple of Mara. I shot a hateful glare at him and continued admiring the décor.

"You tricked me. You must have used a spell or something."

"You couldn't resist my charm." The bastard sauntered over and winked flirtatiously at me. I stuck my tongue out and shoved him out of my way. "You're so annoying. I can't even just tell you to piss off and get my money back." I left the temple and skittered down the steps. "I might as well use you for a while I suppose." I sighed and leant on the rickety wooden fences stopping people from falling to the lower level. The canal looked so depressing. It was sad. I dropped a rock into the water below me and it was as if I had dropped it into honey.

"Let's go adventuring then." Marcurio put a hand on my shoulder and shook me from my thoughts. "We can always come back here when you've had enough."

I growled and raised my arm to shove him again, but I stopped. I still had much of Riften to explore, but I needed more money, and there are always things in the wilderness that could sell for a good amount. I looked up at the Imperial and frowned. "I'll go get my stuff then…" I headed towards the inn, with him following. I asked the innkeepers to keep the room for me while I was gone, put on my armour, grabbed a few supplies and left Riften. I had the ring I had bought on my right middle finger. I admired it as I went, and walked into a tree.

"I can tell I'm going to have my hands full trying to protect you." Marcurio chuckled and flicked my forehead. I frowned and stormed off.

It was a nice day. The sun was shining and there was a slight breeze. It was still rather early, so we had plenty of time to explore the land around Riften and maybe find some stuff to sell. I caught a few bugs and picked some flowers, in the hope that I could turn them into potions and make some money from that. Marcurio was always a little distance from me.

"I can't see any ruins or caves. Or anything, really. We need to keep walking." He picked up a stick and threw it at me. He missed, but I threw something back anyway.

"Stop being so whiny. Enjoy the area! Everything is so beautiful." I scurried away to pick more flowers.

_What was that noise?_

A sabre cat dove out of some bushes near me, and ran directly towards me, teeth bared. I froze for a moment, before screaming as loudly as I could and desperately trying to grab my dagger. The beast was practically on top of me when a ball of fire and a bright bolt of lighting hit it and it went flying. I lay on the floor stared up at the leaves. I knew the wilderness was dangerous, but we were still close to the city. I hadn't expected something like that to happen. I was absolutely bewildered. Marcurio's face blocked my line of sight and he stood over me with a smug grin across his face.

"Do you still think your money was wasted?"

I spluttered and stood up slowly. I looked over to where the sabre cat had flown when it got hit. It just looked like a lump of smoking fur. I took a shaky breath and gulped. "Thank you." I tiptoed towards the corpse and nudged it with my foot. It was definitely dead. I pulled out my dagger and began skinning it. The fur was burnt in places, but it might still be worth something.

"You don't have to thank me. It's my job to make sure you don't get ripped to pieces." He leaned on a tree just behind me and watched me pull the pelt off of the animal. I had heard that the eyes and teeth of sabre cats were useful in potions, so I dug the eyes out and used a large rock to break off some fangs.

"You do your job well." I must admit, I felt embarrassed that I was unable to protect myself from an overgrown kitten. I had killed worse in Cyrodill. I picked a few more plants and sat on the floor and stared at the sabre cat.

"It's strange." I mumbled. Marcurio sat next to me.

"What's strange?" I could feel him looking at me.

"It's strange." I repeated.

"The cat?"

I sighed and lay down on my back, staring at the leaves once more. "Skyrim is strange. Everything that happens here is weird. So far, at least." Marcurio raised an eyebrow in question. I sighed and continued. "I was caught by a bunch of half-wit soldiers when I tried to cross the border. They thought I was part of a rebellion of some sort. They took me to be executed in Helgen."

"Helgen? I heard it was attacked by a dragon and burnt to the ground." He lay down as well, I turned to face him.

"It was. I was there. My head was about to be removed when I saw it. It landed on a tower and let loose a burst of flames. I escaped to a separate tower at that point."

"Divines…" His eyes were wide with shock.

"I went up some stairs and the thing broke down a wall. I saw it turn a man to ash. It seemed to speak, and that caused fire to erupt from its mouth. It looked at me. I was too full of adrenaline to care when it was happening, but thinking back to it, I could see a cold sort of intelligence in its eyes. It said something, too... I don't know what, but I felt like it was my name. But it wasn't! I don't understand. I'm still not sure if it even happened, or I just dreamt it after I passed out when a group of bandits set the town on fire or something." I sighed and moved to my side, pulling my knees up to my chest. "Then the other day, a fox started growling at me. At least I think it was me. Maybe it had seen something behind me, I don't know. But I've never seen a fox be aggressive. And then it just stopped. The cutesy look came back to its face and it ran off. And just now, that sabre cat scared the hell out of me. I've been attacked by much worse when I was travelling though Cyrodiil, and I managed just fine. Maybe it's just because I had better armour and weapons then. But either way, Skyrim is strange. It's so beautiful, but I feel like everything is trying to kill me." I grumbled and sat up. Marcurio stayed where he was.

"…You survived a dragon attack, and a sabre cat almost killed you?"

He burst out laughing. I frowned and slapped his arm. He rolled about holding his sides. I growled, stood up, and began walking away at a fast pace. He soon staggered to his feet and followed after me, still laughing.

"I fucking hate you." I muttered under my breath.

We killed a few more animals, mainly wolves, but there were a few elk and a bear. I skinned each one and collected the meat from the elk. I took some of their other body parts as well, in case they were any good for potions. I managed to sell the pelts for a good amount of money and, using the things I had collected and the ingredients I already had, I made and sold a few potions. I almost had my 500 gold back.

"I'm sorry for laughing, but it was funny." Marcurio handed me a sweetroll and sat on the bed next to me. We were back in the inn. Everything I had left in my room was still there, so I felt pretty good. I half expected to come back and find my stuff missing.

"You're a bastard. I got all emotional and told you stuff and you fucking laughed." I pouted and nibbled on the sweetroll.

"I know, I shouldn't have. There wasn't really another way for me to react to what you told me." He studied his hands and shifted awkwardly.

"…I suppose so. Get out of my room. I'm tired." I kicked his calf and took my boots off. He grunted and left the room so I could get changed and go to bed. I put my armour under my bed and curled up on the bed in my smalls.

Maybe he'd get easier to put up with.

**There are probably quite a few grammatical errors and spelling mistakes in this. Forgive me! I'll reread it later and try to correct anything.**


End file.
